A Devoted Heart
by Regina M
Summary: Regina and Emma want to expand their family. Rated M because of how they go about doing that.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: This fic has a companion story, which will be rated T.

* * *

Regina stands in front of her floor length mirror, admiring the black negligee that hangs snugly on her frame.

Emma strolls into the bedroom and gawks at Regina's reflection in the mirror. She tries to speak, but her thoughts have become a jumble of incoherent words like "yes," "please," and "oh my god."

"What's the matter, dear?" Regina purrs throatily, with a coy smile on her face. "You don't like what I'm wearing?"

"If I say no, will you take it all off?" Emma asks, thinking that she's rather clever.

"If you say no," Regina warns her, "You can sleep on the couch for the rest of the weekend."

Emma quickly changes her opinion, but only after she takes a seat on _their_ bed. "I love it," she assures Regina.

Without warning, Regina prowls across the floor and pushes Emma against the mattress. "Much better," she growls into her ear.

"So," Regina continues, in a voice that is much less dangerous and seductive, "How are we going to do this?"

"The same way we always do it when you're in a good mood and don't have a headache." Emma smirks at her own joke, but when she reaches out her hand, Regina wastes no time in batting it away.

"Funny," Regina cattily reminds her, "You're usually the cause of my foul moods and migraine headaches."

"It's all part of my masterful plan," Emma insists, propping herself up by the elbows. "Our fights always end in great make-up sex. I keep track of your moods, and I know exactly when to make my move."

"You keep track of my moods?" Regina snorts at her. "You can't even keep track of your socks."

"That problem would be solved if you'd agree to do my laundry," Emma quips. She begins unlacing her boots, and then kicks them off in opposite directions.

Regina retrieves the discarded footwear and glares at Emma with a burning intensity. "I already cook and clean up after you," she hisses. "Sometimes I think it was a mistake asking you to move into this house—"

Emma rolls her eyes at Regina and opens the drawer on the nightstand. "I'll remind you of that the next time you find a spider in the bathroom and drag me out of bed to kill it for you," she teases.

"Arachnids are freak_s_ of nature," Regina argues, setting a steely eye on Emma. "They always manage to sneak away before I can zap them with magic. Besides, you're much more adept at scaling the furniture and crawling around on all fours…"

Emma chooses to ignore Regina's casual jibes. She locates a velvet satchel and pulls out the vial of liquefied fairy dust. The green potion swirls hypnotically inside of the glass. It was the gift from the Blue Fairy, and it is the only magic powerful enough to allow them to conceive a child together.

"What do you think we should do with this?" Emma asks, bringing the vial to her lips. "Maybe I should drink it…"

"Why do you automatically assume that everything goes in your mouth?" Regina snatches the vial away from Emma before she can swallow the potent substance. "I think we should use it for _another_ purpose—"

Regina glances down at Emma's tight denim pants, hoping that her meaning will be clear.

"Alright." Emma quirks an eyebrow at Regina, and her lips curl up at the corners, forming a small smile. "But stay here. I want to get changed." She grabs a bag from the top of the bureau and hurries into the bathroom.

"Are you telling me that you purchased some kind of lingerie?" Regina calls out after her.

Emma empties her shopping bag onto the countertop and begins getting undressed. She picks up the sheer garment, and figures out how to put it on. After fighting with the shoulder straps, she steps into the matching lace panty.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she asks Regina, but the question comes out as a breathless grunt.

"Because you usually wear the same sort of briefs that I buy for Henry," Regina snidely remarks.

Emma appears in the doorway in a red bustier that is embellished with feathers.

Regina takes a good, long look at Emma and lets out a chortling laugh. "Can you fetch me my wallet, dear? I feel like I need to pay you if you're going to wear that."

"You know," Emma grumbles, "I miss the fun days when we were still experimenting as a couple. That gag we used _really _came in handy—"

"You'll have to find another way to shut me up," Regina retorts, although she knows that Emma will be all too eager to accept the challenge.

Emma straddles Regina's hips and kisses her on the mouth. She slides two fingers under Regina's negligee, and tugs down her panties.

Regina exhales sharply as Emma cups her sex, but avoids the stiff bud between her thighs. "One thing hasn't changed since our days of experimentation," she huffs. "You still need - c_onstant_ - instruction about how to pleasure me—"

Emma nuzzles Regina's perfumed neck. "Give me another lesson," she requests, drawing the negligee up and over the brunette's head.

The room is charged with a tension that needs to be broken.

Regina frees the clasps on Emma's bustier and allows the garment fall open. She circles a sensitive, pink nipple with the tip of her tongue. "Gladly," she purrs.

Emma feels her eyelids grow heavy as Regina thumbs her clit, and pushes a forefinger into her aching body. Her smooth muscles clamp around the invading finger, and her back flexes, bending for Regina.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Regina whispers, and it takes Emma a moment to realize what she is asking.

"I love you," Emma breathes. "I want – to have a child with you…"

Regina kisses Emma, but this kiss is soft and somehow delicate.

Emma lies down beside Regina, and their mouths come together once again, trading warmth and tenderness.

Regina spreads her legs for Emma, and the blonde rubs her center until a heat radiates off her skin.

Emma moans as Regina coats her lower regions with the potion and uses the liquid to piston in and out of her. She holds onto her lover, and begins to shake, concentrating on her peaking arousal.

Regina's insides spasm around Emma's fingers, and she cries a quiet "I love you" that causes Emma's knees to quake.

Emma feels dizzy with pleasure, and closes her eyes to steady herself. She nestles into Regina, and when their sweat cools, she covers them both in a light blanket.

She falls asleep on Regina's shoulder, listening to the tick of her devoted heart…


End file.
